daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Know You
Don't Know You is a cover song sung by Fruit Punch. Originally sung by the artist, Heize. Artist Barahona Ryuu & Hiruma Shieru Lyrics |-|English= Now I know, even if you don’t say it Why didn’t I know such an easy thing? In the time I picked out my clothes I should’ve held you 30 more minutes I didn’t know how big your heart was Though I knew what size you were I forgot how to make you smile And I thought wrong If only you got mad at me If only you told me without keeping it inside You wouldn’t have been so cold [ Lead/ Bara ]But I only realize this after it’s over [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t know you [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t know your heart [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t even know you were getting farther away [ Hiru / Bara ] I really didn’t know [ Hiru / Bara ] And I was just picking out your gifts [ Hiru / Bara ] But that wasn’t what you wanted I wanna be a good girl I didn’t wanna only receive, I wanted to give too Cuz I’m making money now too Your heart that looked at me was too slow Although this may sound like an excuse Even when I didn’t pick up your calls I was changing for you I wanted to be a powerful and respectable girlfriend That was a dream just as important as being good to my parents [ Lead/ Bara ]But how could you leave? I haven’t given anything to you What am I to do if you only give and then just leave? There are probably no traces of me that remains with you So what will you take to remember me? To reminisce about me? I wish you would turn back when I call out to you So I can repay you for all that you gave to me So I could give you happiness [ Lead/ Bara ] I didn’t know you [ Lead/ Bara ] I didn’t know your heart [ Lead/ Bara ] I didn’t even know you were getting farther away [ Lead/ Bara ] I really didn’t know [ Lead/ Bara ] And I was just picking out your gifts [ Lead/ Bara ] But that wasn’t what you wanted I can’t live without your love love I can’t live without your love [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t know you [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t know your heart [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t even know you were getting farther away [ Hiru / Bara ] I really didn’t know [ Hiru / Bara ] And I was just picking out your gifts [ Hiru / Bara ] But that wasn’t what you wanted |-|Kanji & Kana= 今私はあなたがそれを言っていない場合でも、知っている なぜ私はそのような簡単なことを知らなかった？ 私が服を選んだ時 もう30分も持っておくべきだった 方を知らなかった大きな心した もんどのサイズだった 忘れてしまったかに思わずニンマリしてしまう と思った誤った あなたは私に怒っている場合にのみ もしあなたが私に言わなければ っていて寒いの しかし、私はそれが終わった後にこれを実現する 私はあなたを知らなかった 私はあなたの心を知らなかった 私はあなたが遠く離れて得ていた知らなかった 私は本当に知りませんでした そして、私はあなたの贈り物を選んでいた しかし、それはあなたが望んだことではありませんでした私は良い女の子になりたい 私はあまりにも与えたかった、唯一の受信したくなかった Cuz私はあまりにも今お金を作ってる 私を見てあなたの心が遅すぎた この音のような言い訳 でもがんにお話をかたを変えるものでありま 私は強力で立派なガールフレンドになりたかった それは私の両親に良いことと同じくらい重要な夢でした かきえください。 私はあなたに何も与えていない あなただけを与えるし、ちょうど残す場合はどうすればいいですか？ おそらくあなたと一緒に残っている私の痕跡はありません だから、私を覚えて何を取るのだろうか？ 私について回想するには？ 私はあなたに呼び出すときに引き返すことを望む だったので返すすべてをやりくりは夫婦で別にされていま私 幸せを与えることができました 私はあなたを知らなかった 私はあなたの心を知らなかった 私はあなたが遠く離れて得ていた知らなかった 私は本当に知りませんでした そして、私はあなたの贈り物を選んでいた しかし、それはあなたが望んでいたことではありませんでした I can’t live without your love love I can’t live without your love 私はあなたを知らなかった 私はあなたの心を知らなかった 私は本当に知りませんでした そして、私はあなたの贈り物を選んでいた しかし、それはあなたが望んでいたことではありませんでした |-|Romaji= Iwanakatta toshite mo shiranee sonna nokashira Touji no fuku wo eranda ato sanjyuubun matte ne Shiranee shin no ookisa kedo kimi SAIZU wa shittetakedo Warawasete koi wo wasureta mo damechau Anta atama kuru noni anta itta da noni sonnani samuku wa nakatta deshou [Lead/ BaraOwaru nochi wakaru yo BaraIza shirazu wo BaraIza kokoro wo BaraFutari sorosoro soen ni shirazu wo BaraHonto shirazu wo BaraGIFUTO erande mo Barakore ga nozomi darou chigau I wanna be a good girl Uketoru dake janai mo agete mo ima okane wo kasegu de Kimi no mita kokoro wa osoi Iiwake Maybe wo kamo shirenee denwa ni detenai toki watashi wa kae Chikarazuyoi katagi girlfriend Oyakoukou hodo setsuna yume BaraDoushite misute? Kimi wo nani mo ataeteimasen Ima no doushite kimi dake ataete dakedo detekure? Watashi ashidori wa mama janee Yobidashite to furikaerutakute ne Dou sureba ongaeshidesu? Hazu kaesenai on desu BaraIza shirazu wo BaraIza kokoro wo BaraFutari sorosoro soen ni shirazu wo BaraHonto shirazu wo BaraGIFUTO erande mo Barakore ga nozomi darou chigau I can’t live without your love I can’t live without your love BaraIza shirazu wo BaraIza kokoro wo BaraFutari sorosoro soen ni shirazu wo BaraHonto shirazu wo BaraGIFUTO erande mo Barakore ga nozomi darou chigau Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Hiruma Shieru Category:Fruit Punch Category:Cover Songs